Dee Reynolds
Deandra "Sweet Dee" Reynolds is the bartender at Paddy's Pub. She is the twin sister of Dennis Reynolds, and the legal daughter of Frank Reynolds. Dee considers herself a member of The Gang that runs Paddy's, although the rest of the gang often disagrees with her status. Dee lives alone in her apartment with her cat. (Mac and Dennis Break Up) She is often referred to as "Sweet Dee" both in dialogue and show titles. Physical Appearance Dee has had crows feet coming in, which she does not appreciate. She has also never really liked her earlobes. (Sweet Dee Has a Heart Attack) The Gang frequently compares her apperance to that of a bird. (Mac and Dennis Break Up) Personality Although Dee identifies herself as a compassionate liberal, she is self-centered and often holds the same prejudices as the rest of the gang. She is highly sensitive about her appearance and her professional failings. Sweet Dee battles The Gang's view that "females are inferior" and feels that she must prove that she's as able as her male friends. In "The Gang Gets Invincible," Dee poses as male alter ego "Cole" to try out for the Philadelphia Eagles with Mac and Dennis. Since high school, Dee has had a long string of failed relationships and one-night stands throughout the series including: * A high-school boy who used her for alcohol and to make his girlfriend jealous. (Underage Drinking: A National Concern) * A thief who robbed the bar. (Gun Fever) * A middle-aged toothless Korean busboy. (The Gang Solves the North Korea Situation) * Lil Kev, a rapper The Gang was convinced was a retarded person. (Sweet Dee's Dating a Retarded Person) * Bill Ponderosa, the now overweight brother of Dennis' high school sweetheart. (Mac Fights Gay Marriage) * Rex the model * Ben Smith the soldier Despite her many insecurities, Dee is aggressively outspoken and is prone to violence when angered. * She assaulted a masturbating bum in the alley behind Paddy's. (Bums: Making a Mess All Over the City) * Like Charlie, her anger was greatly amplified by the use of anabolic steroids. (Hundred Dollar Baby). * Along with Frank and Mac, Dee was on an American Idol-like panel where she portrays a drunken spoof of Paula Abdul, slurring her words and judging hopefuls in a talent contest. She drank heavily from a cup full of "rum and Cokes" and used the event as an excuse to criticize and demean the contestants. (The Gang Solves the North Korea Situation) Sweet Dee's acting-career aspirations have inspired her to create and perform as several characters, most of which are based on offensive ethnic stereotypes. Many of these are seen in the episode "America's Next Top Paddy's Billboard Model Contest," in which she attempts to be discovered by talent agencies by posting videos of her acting on a YouTube-like website. However, her presence in the videos is overshadowed by Charlie's idiotic performances as Greenman. Dee has a problem with addictive substances. Like the other members of the gang, she drinks heavily, especially to calm herself after meeting an attractive man. She drank heavily to calm herself after dating a popular high school boy in Underage Drinking: A National Concern. She has also been addicted to crack (Dennis and Dee Go on Welfare and The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 2)) and steroids (Hundred Dollar Baby). Relative to the rest of The Gang, Dee seems to drink more and be drunk more often. Dee considers herself to be a 8 or 9 out of 10. (The Nightman Cometh) The gang often ignores Dee when she speaks, even if she's saying or doing something very important. If someone else says the same thing, they will often listen to that person instead. * Dee had a heart attack in front of the gang and passed out in front of them. Dennis just said, "What is her problem?" (Sweet Dee Has a Heart Attack) * Dee tried to tell the Gang she had "huge news" and they ignored her. Then Frank came in and told people he had "great news", and they immediately started chanting "news" over and over. Then when she told them that she was having a baby, they considered talking about her subject until Frank starts chanting "house" over and over and the Gang agreed to ignore Dee. (The Gang Exploits the Mortgage Crisis) Skills and Abilities Dee took several years of Spanish in high school, and can speak some very rudimentary Spanish. (The Gang Gets Extreme: Home Makeover Edition) Weaknesses Dee is a poor waitress, and can't make simple drinks like a mojito. (The Great Recession) Dee consistently faces severe stage fright and often chokes under pressure when performing in front of an audience: * While trying out for the Philadelphia Eagles, she hurt her leg while kicking - even though she had previously been able to kick a football very well. (The Gang Gets Invincible) * She vomited on stage due to her anxiety when she performed a stand-up comedy routine at a local comedy club. (Dennis Reynolds: An Erotic Life) * She was unable to perform in a flip cupping competition, even though she had practiced for days and become quite skilled. She had also previously choked while competing in the 1998 Flipadelphia competition. (The Gang Reignites the Rivalry) * Dee also gets nervous around certain people. In high school, she used to gag while around Bill Ponderosa, whom she described as "hot with great buns." She even gagged while around him in , even though he had now gained a great deal of weight. She harbors a phobia of the elderly, especially their hands. (The Gang Finds A Dead Guy) Early Life Dee was unpopular in due to her severe scoliosis, which forced her to wear a back brace and earned her the nickname "The Aluminum Monster". (The Aluminum Monster vs. Fatty Magoo). In High School she dated Brad Fisher who also dated the waitress. Dee's best friend in High School was Fatty Macgoo. Matthew Mara had a crush on Dee in high school and she tricked him into eating a horse turd with the promise of a kiss when he eat the turd she refused to kiss him because "his breath smelled like shit". After flunking out of the University of Pennsylvania, where she had intended to major in psychology, Deandra decided to become an actress. However, she has put little effort into realizing her ambition and has never had any significant acting work. She admitted to sleeping with her psychology professor in college. Season One Please insert plot summary here. Season Two Please insert plot summary here. Season Three Please insert plot summary here. Season Four Please insert plot summary here. Season Five Please insert plot summary here. Season Six Please insert plot summary here. Trivia * Dee wears a size thirteen shoe. (Who Pooped the Bed?) Notes * Dee was the only major character in the show to be conceived without an actor in mind. * Although Deandra was originally written as a female voice of sanity to contrast with her ill-intentioned co-stars, the character quickly became an equal participant in the gang's illicit and morally questionable activities. * Dee has been referred to as Sweet Dee in three episode titles: Frank Sets Sweet Dee on Fire, Sweet Dee's Dating a Retarded Person, Sweet Dee Has a Heart Attack * Frank usually refers to Dee as "Deandra", her first name. * Dee is often ridiculed for her resemblance to a bird by the rest of The Gang, especially Mac and Dennis. * She is consistently criticized and belittled by The Gang for her appearance, for her lack of talent, and for being a woman. * Dee is usually ignored or ridiculed whenever she presents an idea to The Gang; however, if someone repeats her exact suggestion, it is immediately accepted. * In her mother's will, Dee is told that she has been a disappointment and a mistake even though she is Dennis' twin. * There is a subtle running gag throughout the show in which Sweet Dee will exaggeratedly kick into the air when she is angered or frustrated. * Dee will often parry an insult by repeating it back. For example if Dennis says that Dee is dumb, she'll say back, "You're dumb" and then there will be awkward silence. * Frank is the only one who considers Dee a true member of The Gang. Whenever there is a decision or a vote amongst members of The Gang, the three younger guys habitually exclude her. After discovering Dennis and Dee are not his children Frank typically treats Dee as badly as the others do. * The gang will often try to ditch Dee. When they went on a road trip, they tried to leave her behind. Then later when they stopped off at an Italian market, they tried to steal her car and leave here there. (The Gang Hits the Road) Quotes See Also * Reynolds References Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:The Gang